


a reunion or two

by aesling



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, RPF-ish?, at least i hope it sounds like it, how do i do bold and italic stuff in ao3 help, idk it's written like an actual TAZ episode, set just after episode 56
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesling/pseuds/aesling
Summary: taako saves his boyfriend, cause he's just that awesome.he also picks up a hitchhiker, of sorts





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written please be nice to me
> 
> it's supposed to be written in the format of an actual episode of the adventure zone? i hope i did it good  
> (SET JUST AFTER EPISODE 56, WHICH IS WHEN I WROTE THIS)
> 
> also i know i put in the relationship tags but there's relationships in like. the LOOSEST sense

GRIFFIN: so, taako, you have successfully pulled kravitz out of the oily water, and you’re floating above it with levitate. and he seems? kiiinda unconscious. and you look up back to the rift that’s still open to wonderland above you, but then out of the corner of your eye? out of the corner of your eye, you see something EMERGE from beneath the water.

GRIFFIN: and it’s the fingertips of someone, of, of a spirit, reaching up. and for some reason? this person feels familiar to you, taako, and you don’t know why. what,, what do you do?

  
JUSTIN: ….yea sure. yea sure, why not. taako’s gonna fuckin, taako’s gonna fuckin save this random fool too. so i'm gonna reach down with my other hand that’s not holding my sweet beautiful skeleton boy, and I’m gonna grab the hand and pull them up.

  
GRIFFIN: i'm gonna need you to make another strength check

  
JUSTIN: (rolls) 15. that’s probably not gonna..?

  
GRIFFIN: mmmm…. nah, okay, okay, that’s enough. you grab the hand, and it takes some effort, but you manage to wrench this person up out of the oily water that’s pulling them down. and the FORCE of that is enough to kinda propel you upwards, back towards the rift opening into wonderland where your good good friends are waiting.

  
JUSTIN: sweet.

  
GRIFFIN: and now as you go up, you’ve got your boy kravitz, and you’ve also got this OTHER person. and you don’t? recognize them?? but what you DO recognize.. is the ring on their left hand. because you’ve seen one just like it before.

 

[AD BREAK]

 

GRIFFIN: okay, so, magnus. you’re on the other side of the portal, you’re back in wonderland. and since you have no way to help taako you’ve just kinda been? anxiously waiting?

  
TRAVIS: magnus is pretty worried, because now taako? is somewhere where magnus can’t protect him? but magnus has been playin it cool.

  
GRIFFIN: and you’ve been a genuine super cool ruff boi. but right NOW, you hear a noise. and then taako comes FLYING out of the rift. and you see kravitz in his arms, who’s super unconscious. and for a second? you think you see another person? but then they’re gone and a silvery light streaks past you, flinging right into the pile of mannequins.

  
CLINT: whoa, hey, incoming.

  
TRAVIS: magnus rushes to check on taako.

  
TRAVIS: (magnus voice) taako. you al- you alright buddy?

  
JUSTIN: taako faceplanted on the catwalk but he gives you a thumbs up. and then, he looks around to try and find that spirit who hitched a ride with him.

  
GRIFFIN: at first, none of you see anything. but then, off to the side, you see one of the mannequins stand up. and it’s a mannequin dressed up as a pretty stylish lady? it’s got one of those, one of those overalls-dresses, you know, and a yellow t-shirt, and a red bandana around its neck. and taako, you’re closest, so you’re the only one that sees that same wedding ring appear on its finger, like, from nowhere.

  
TRAVIS: magnus kinda starts moving into a more defensive position, in case this mannequin isn’t friendly. in case they aren’t a good pal.

  
GRIFFIN: when you move, the mannequin turns to look straight at you. and it doesn’t have a face? but you still notice the kind of shock and surprise that goes through it when it sees you. and it just kinda stares at you for a second. and then slowly, it takes a step towards you, and another, and another.

  
TRAVIS: i-

  
GRIFFIN: wait magnus, before you do anything, before you do anything, I have to confirm something with you. when you were a mannequin and you were kicking the liches’ butts, everyone still- everyone still heard your voice as YOU, right, when you spoke.

  
TRAVIS: yup.

  
GRIFFIN: okay. okay good. cause that just makes this SO much better. cause this mannequin steps forward until it’s right in front of you. and then it says, “…. Magnus!”  
and then it steals your catchphrase, because it rushes in. it surges forward, and it hugs you, hard enough that you both topple backward onto the ground.

  
JUSTIN: oh boy.

  
TRAVIS: i-

  
GRIFFIN: and magnus, you are in shock. you don’t know how to, you don’t know how to react. because you RECOGNIZED that voice. because it’s a voice that you’ve heard over and over, a voice you could never forget.

  
TRAVIS: holy shit, griffy

  
GRIFFIN: you could never forget this voice. because the ghost in the mannequin.. is julia.

**Author's Note:**

> me, imagining anything taz-related, ever: you know what this could use? more julia


End file.
